Just Don't
by PinkVeelaNinja
Summary: Chazz attempts to end his life, but luckily Syrus is there to prevent him from following through with his plan...but not exactly in person. Attempted suicide and mentions of character death. Inspired by imagineyouropt. Enjoy.


Just Don't

By PinkVeelaNinja

Prompt: Reason

Warning: Attempted suicide

A/N: imagineyourotp inspires me too much. I need to finish some of the many I have started. Then when I'm all caught up (which will take a long while) I will be taking ideas.

Important note: They do not know each other. Once again inspired by imagineyourotp.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

It was a warmish overcast October day in a small town on the outskirts of Domino City. Syrus Truesdale had decided it was a nice day to simply walk around. The small 16-year old was planning on visiting his old elementary school other the other side of what the townsfolk called 'The Bridge'.

The Bridge was a short, but high green suspension bridge 319 feet over the small river that created the deep valley. Every parent warned their children to be careful when crossing it; only one person died from jumping off and they all wanted to keep it that way. However, to many parents dismay, the bridge was often unavoidable, for all the schools were located on the opposite side from the neighborhoods.

Syrus pouted, looking up at the cables as he started across the bridge. It was the reason he was homeschooled after grade three, when his brother wasn't able to watch over him every minute when he went off to middle school. "Stupid Zane, getting to finish public school…" he sighed; it didn't bother him much. Education wise, he was fine, but socially, not so much.

He looked up and saw someone in all black walking towards him, hood up and head bowed. Syrus shrugged and shoved his hands in the pockets of his white sweatshirt and the figure stopped mid-bridge. As the blunette approached, he noticed that the dark figure looked somewhat around his age and absolutely terrified.

To be polite, Syrus smiled slightly and, without stopping, said, "Good morning." As he kept walking, he thought back; he hadn't seen the boy's face before, but shouldn't he be in school? What was he doing on this bridge at such an odd hour?

Suddenly overwhelmed with thought, he looked back over his shoulder and didn't see the boy. Curious and nervous about his sudden disappearance, Syrus drifted back to where he crossed paths with him.

He noticed him standing on one of the beams sticking out the side of the bridge, ready to jump. His heart skipped a beat. He didn't know the boy but he knew he had reasons not to end his life.

Being careful not to startle him or make him angry, he climbed on the next beam over, holding on to the cables for dear life. "H-hello."

The boy in black's hood was down, showing off his spiked black hair. He looked at the small boy in white. "What do you want?"

"I've never really seen you around. So, uh, what's your name?" Syrus asked, having no idea what he was doing.

"Yeah, hopefully you won't have to see me around after this." He said, looking down the full 319 feet.

Syrus glanced down and sat down, holding on tighter. "You must go to a different school. Where are you from?"

"South Dunberg." He said, still staring down. "I assume you're from the local?"

"Ah." He said, surprised by the private school. "Actually I was homeschooled."

He sneered though chose not to say anything.

Syrus waited a moment before he spoke again. "So what are you doing here?"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here? Smelling the non-existent flowers? I'm here because I'm sick of everything and I just want it to end. I can't seem to do anything right." He bowed his head. "I have no reason to be here."

"Everyone has a reason. You just haven't realized yours, or you're just ignoring it." Syrus said, "But I can guarantee you, everyone has a reason."

The brunette scoffed. "Yeah, totally. School is just a living social hell where no one likes the kid in all black, the 'emo'. Oh, then there's home." He laughed, "Well home is basically a worse version of school, plus once I tell them one thing about me, I'm disowned. They've already told me." He looked toward him and nodded, "I'm in a great situation."

"You could always make a reason. I could help."

"I could also stick with my plans." He said, turning back towards the edge. "Why are you even pestering me? Can't I just die in peace…?"

Syrus swallowed the large feeling of stress and guilt building up in him. "Because I would miss you. I have no idea who you are, but I wish you did. I-I could help you find more reasons."

He let go of the cable and stood there. "But why."

By that point, Syrus's eyes were wet with tears, afraid of his failure. "You're only what, 16? You have so much to live for. If you honestly hate your life how it is, start over. I can help you…" behind him, he heard tire screeches and car door slams, followed by murmurs of distress.

"Now they're all waiting for a show." He muttered. "Never made anyone happy in my life, maybe I could do it for my death, you know, a grand finale…"

"I think you'd make a lot more people happy if you got down." He looked at him, hoping he'd look back. "You'd definitely make me happy…"

"No, not like him, S-Syrus!"

"Ah. So you're Syrus." He mumbled. "The Syrus who tried to save my worthless life."

He clenched his hands tightly around the cables. "No life is worthless. And I'm the Syrus who will help you find a reason to live."

The brunette laughed again. "You don't know who I am."

"No, I don't. But I wish I did." He paused, and held his hand out, closing his eyes. "You have so much stuff you haven't yet done. You can change your life, you can change the world; you don't want to prove people right, show them what you can do! Don't end it now, please. Think about everything you haven't yet done; all the fun, stupid, romantic things you've ever dreamed about doing. They're all fully achievable. Although you can't wash away your past mistakes, they're all behind you. You won't ever be alone again, I-I can always be there…" he trailed off, hand still out.

The other boy blinked and thought about what he had said. "You don't even know me and you're showing more affection towards me than people I've known for years…"

"What you're doing is a last minute cry for help and I'm answering." Syrus muttered to himself.

He was mumbling to himself as he shook his head and reached back for one of the cables. "A complete stranger…" he sighed and looked up at the blunette whose hand was still out, slightly smiling. "I owe you my life, Syrus."

"Yes?" he looked up and lowered his hand, amazed in himself and the mysterious boy in black. A moment passed as he watched the still helpless boy move down to the street crowded with people. He sighed in relief, still feeling sick to his stomach as he reached for the cable and jumped onto the safety of the sidewalk.

There was applause once both boys were on the sidewalk, which Syrus ignored as he walked over to the other, whose head was bowed again. He looked up as the blunette approached and stopped a few feet in front of him, his hand extended. The brunette looked down at Syrus, who was nearly a head shorter.

A silence settled in as they stared at each other, Syrus's light grey eyes still wet with old tears and the other's darker grey eyes forming fresh ones. The taller of the two fell to his knees and hugged the smaller one who, though surprised at first, eagerly hugged him in return; Syrus could feel him shaking helplessly. "Th-thank you, Syrus…"

"What kind of sick person do you think you are?"

The boy in black looked up to see who was talking and saw a random person in the crowd. "W-what do you mean?"

"Talking about Syrus! We all know what happened to him!"

He turned back to the little blunette in front of him, noticing a strange glow about him. Syrus smiled, taking a step back. "I'm glad you didn't jump."

The brunette gasped slightly and fell back, sitting down. "B-but you're right there! You talked me out of it…and you're-"

"Yeah, I'm dead. And you're the first person I've talked out of it. Hopefully I'll never have to do it again."

"But you were so terrified o-"

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm not afraid of failure or heights. I thought I was a failure in life, with my big bro always being the best at everything. So I thought I'd do something worthwhile in death. I wish I found my reason when I was alive, though" He sighed, looking at him. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Chazz." He said, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "Chazz Princeton."

Syrus smiled, starting to fade. "It was a pleasure helping you. I know you'll find your reason. If you can't, I'll be here, willing to help." He stepped forward and gently kissed the boy atop his head. "Don't be stupid like me. Please don't try this again. Best of luck to you, Chazz." The boy smiled one last time before he faded into nothing.

Chazz sat up all the way, staring at the place where the- could he call him an angel? – was standing only a few moments before. "A reason, you say?" He sighed and stood up as people started to crowd around him. Lost in thought and ignoring the crowd, he pulled his hood back up "I'll find a reason, Syrus. You were right." He closed his eyes, tears starting to slowly roll down his face, trying to remember the blue hair again. "I really owe you more than my life."

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLAWLESS++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

A/N: I can't write about suicide. I don't think I capture it properly.

On another note, I enjoy angels. I have a nice one coming up. I think. –Jaden-chan


End file.
